Blaine goes to McKinley
by Korn95
Summary: Kurt sees Blaine's name on the Glee sign up sheet. Is it a joke? Or has Blaine come to McKinley? Dapper Blaine gets slightly less dapper. ;P Rated T for sexy Klisses. Please R&R


**So this is a one-shot where Blaine comes to McKinley. It's all fluff but some of it is slightly lemon scented. I really enjoyed writing this, especially dapper Blaine's not so dapper actions...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could own characters this awesome!**

* * *

><p>It was the first day of term and Kurt was feeling down at the thought of facing another year at McKinley. He had transferred back after Karofsky had apologised and, while he was undoubtedly glad to be back with his friends in the New Directions, he would definitely miss Blaine and the rest of the Warblers.<p>

He kept his head down as he trudged down the hallway, avoiding eye contact with anyone in a football jacket. He had missed first period because Figgins had wanted to talk to him about their new 'Bullywhips' and to assure Kurt that he was there for him. Unfortunately, that meant Kurt hadn't been there when the others had signed up for Glee club again so he was having to go now on his own.

Reaching the bulletin board he glanced swiftly left and right to check for oncoming attacks before picking up the pencil hanging next to the glee sign up sheet and hurrying to write his name. Dropping the pencil he cast another look around again before checking that everyone else had already signed up but froze at the first name on the list.

_Blaine Anderson_

His breath was coming short and shallow as he glanced around for the third time, trying to find the big joker. There was now way Blaine had transferred, he would have told Kurt. Tears burned in Kurt's eyes as he realised that this time round was going to be just as bad as the last. Ducking his head he walked swiftly to the end of the corridor and threw himself round the corner, hurrying over to his locker. Yanking it open he hid his face behind the door and let the tears run down his cheeks. As a sob threatened to choke him he felt a light tap on his shoulder and just knew it was Karofsky and his neanderthal friends coming to torment him. He knew Karofsky had an ulterior motive but he had fooled himself into thinking it would be better this time round so he could be back with his friends. Anger filled him at the thought of such deception and his sob dissolved.

"Leave me alone!" He growled into his locker, wiping harshly at his tears.

"I'm sorry but I'm new here." Kurt knew that voice. "Do you think you could show me around?"

"Blaine?" Kurt turned slowly, hardly believing his eyes when they showed him Blaine standing right behind him, grinning hugely. "What are you-" Kurt was cut off as icy cold hit his face and he shut his eyes instinctively, shivering as the slushy soaked through his designer shirt. Opening his eyes he saw that Blaine too was covered in blue dye and ice and tears sprang to his eyes. How dare the idiots at his school do this to his innocent unsuspecting boyfriend. Blaine's eyes were filled with pure shock and they stood for a moment, all too aware of the crowd of jeering boys to their right.

Kurt was just about to burst into full out sobbing when Blaine grabbed his face in his hands and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Kurt heard the noises of disgust coming from the crowd but suddenly he didn't care. Blaine's lips were freezing cold and tasted like synthetic raspberries and Kurt decided it was his job to warm them up again. Blaine moved his arms to wind them around Kurt's waist, pulling him flush against his chest as Kurt practically strangled Blaine's neck as he threw his arms around it. The insults behind them were getting louder and Blaine spun them so Kurt had his back to the crowd. Lifting his hand he clearly flipped them off as Kurt pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

Eventually they heard voices dispersing the crowd and broke apart to find Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Sam shoving people towards their next classes. They laughed lightly and Kurt cradled Blaine's face in his hands, licking slushy off his cheek.

"I love you Blaine. You always know just how to make me feel better." Kurt kissed Blaine's nose once he was sure he had got all the slushy from his cheeks and Blaine pulled him tight against his chest again, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you too Kurt, always will." Blaine murmured, pecking Kurt sweetly on the lips. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Blaine laughed as Kurt turned his cheek expectantly toward him, twining their fingers together.

"I think maybe we should clean you in the bathroom. As much as I'd love to lick you clean too I figured you wouldn't want to spend the day covered in my saliva." It came out sounding more sexual than he'd intended and he shivered at the look of pure lust in Kurt's eyes. As much as he wanted to just pin Kurt to the locker and make him forget his own name, he knew he needed to use his last shred of willpower to get Kurt to the bathroom.

"C'mon Kurt." They grinned at the others as they passed, saying short thank you's, before hurrying into the nearest bathroom.

Before Blaine could so much as blink, Kurt had him pressed against the wall, sucking and biting at his neck. He moaned loudly and began peeling Kurt's sopping jacket from his shoulders. Dropping it on the floor he began working on the buttons of Kurt's shirt as he continued to clean the slushy from Blaine's neck. When he finally got through the buttons of the shirt he removed that too from Kurt's torso and pushed him back slightly. Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes for a moment before leaning forward to plant a kiss on Kurt's right shoulder. He then licked a path to his collarbone, biting down lightly and enjoying the sweet taste. After all, raspberry had always been his favourite, and it was even better when mixed with the taste of Kurt. Continuing along Kurt's collarbone he licked a trail down to his other shoulder, kissing it lightly. He began running his fingers along Kurt's stomach and up his sides, stopping when Kurt started wriggling with ticklishness. Blaine laughed, staring deeply into Kurt's sparkling blue eyes, and pulling him by the hands to the sinks. Grabbing a paper towel he soaked it in water and lifted it over Kurt's head, squeezing it and letting the drops fall into Kurt's hair where the slushy had made it sticky. Kurt shivered lightly as the drops ran down his scalp and onto his neck, causing Blaine to groan quietly in the back of his throat. Lifting his hand he experimentally smeared the drops of cool water off Kurt's pale shoulder and across the smooth, flawless skin of his chest. Kurt's eyelids fluttered closed as Blaine's fingers swirled patterns on his chest and Blaine couldn't take it anymore. Flinging the mushy paper towel across the room he grabbed Kurt roughly by the waist and smashed their lips together. Kurt whined lightly, biting Blaine's lower lip so he opened his mouth, letting their tongues massage each other. Kurt was fed up of being the only one who was half-naked. Grabbing the hem of Blaine's top he practically ripped it over his head, running his fingers all over Blaine's torso. Pushing him back against the sinks, Kurt kissed down Blaine's jaw and neck, finding the point he had left off before as the taste changed. He slowly began working his way down Blaine's body, who gasped when he realised his boyfriend's intentions.

"Kurt, no, we're in a school bathroom!"

"I guess we'd better lock the door then." The low tone of Kurt's voice made Blaine shiver and groan, and he whined as Kurt left him to go flip the lock.

"Kurt, we have to get to class." He tried to reason, but his will power was gone the moment Kurt pressed back up against his chest.

"You're the new kid. You got lost." Blaine growled low in his throat at Kurt's simple statement and knew it was a lost cause. Instead he let go and enjoyed the feel of Kurt working his way back down his body.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it cos I loved writing it! Please review, it makes Klaine release Klainebows! :P<strong>


End file.
